Claude C. Kenny
Claude C. Kenny is one of the two main protagonists of Star Ocean: The Second Story and its remake, Star Ocean: Second Evolution, alongside Rena Lanford. He is the son of the famous admiral Ronyx J. Kenny. He is an ensign working with his father on his ship the Calnus for the Earth Federation. His father attempts to help Claude to become better in the Federation, even though Claude is not too keen of his job. During a mission, he is transported to the planet Expel, where he is mistaken for the 'Hero of Light', and this brings him into the adventure to the Sorcery Globe. Story He has always lived under the shadow of his father's celebrity and role-model status. Shortly after being commissioned as an Ensign in the Pangalactic Federation, he is stationed on the Calnus, his father's vessel, and sent on a reconnaissance mission on Planet Milokeenia. Once there he is given a Phase Gun by his father right before entering some odd ruins. After ignoring his father's warnings about a strange device which was found during the exploration, he is transported to Planet Expel. Over there he finds a girl named Rena Lanford, threatened by a monster, and quickly slays the creature using the Phase Gun provided by his father. Due to this event, he is mistaken for the "Hero of Light" by Rena (as well as the other Expelians); because the so-called "Hero" used "Alien Raiments" (Claude's clothes, different to the ones used in Expel) and a "Sword of Light" (his Phase Gun). After clarifying the situation, he goes to investigate the mysterious Sorcery Globe incident in order to find clues which would help him to return to Earth (or to his father's ship, the Calnus). Near the end of the game, upon entering Phynal, Gabriel decides to show off his massive power by using his antimatter cannon on the Calnus, killing everyone on board, including Claude's father. Claude is immensly angered by what the leader of the Ten Wise Men did, and swears to kill Gabriel to avenge his father. Personality Claude has the tendency to be brash, impetuous, and usually a little late, but altruistic. Claude's good looks and noble nature tend to draw the interest of his female party members, especially Rena; he is seen to be easily jealous, especially of Dias Flac. Back home on Earth, he was noted for his frizzy blond hair and impish gleam in his eye in addition to being late and causing ruckus. He enjoys all kinds of food, though has a certain taste for steak in particular, and likes computer games as well; he dislikes the job of being a Federation officer due to the treatment he is given as the son of a hero, but his adventures on Expel and Energy Nede seem to have changed this. Battle Besides majoring in Basic Combat Arts at the Academy, Claude seemed to have no practical experience in battle at the beginning of his journey but seemingly picked up on the Edarl sword style during his studies in the Basic Combat Arts, which he puts to practical use after receiving a longsword from the village elder of Arlia. He mixes acrobatic martial arts with his inner spiritual energies--most likely a manifestation of his Symbological Force invoked through sheer willpower--to execute powerful killer moves. He wields swords and heavy armor, and is a pure melee character. Special Arts Gallery Category:Characters